


Runemate

by vinegardoppio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, and keith has a ghost friend, but you don't really need to know rune factory to read this, he's also a prince, the rune factory au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: He was falling, and he was falling fast.He didn't know what happened, he woke up being held by strange men, dangled off the side of a ship, and then dropped.He fell for a long time, before crashing into something large, landing on the floor, and staring up at a large dragon.





	Runemate

The boy felt smaller than he ever has before, laying on the hard ground.   
Towering above the confused boy was a large dragon. Upon first glance the dragon looked Godly, large and ethereal, the great dragon quickly dashed the image from his mind as she started to speak.  
"What the heck?! Did you just fall from the sky? Are you alive?" She asked, speaking in human tongue.   
Can dragons usually speak? He was too dizzy to remember. Actually, he couldn't remember anything before falling. 

"Uhh.." He started, slowly shifting to stand up.   
"You are alive! Are you injured?" "Well, my back hurts. But that's it." "Only back pain after falling from the heavens? What kind of body do you have?!" 

He stared at the dragon awkwardly for a moment, the dragon stared back just as unsure.   
"Do dragons...usually talk?" The dragon startled at the silence being broken.   
"Oh! I suppose introductions are in order. I am Yellow, the Divine Wind! One of the legendary Native Dragons governing this world. And I don't care if you've fallen from above, you have no right to enter this chamber unpermitted! What's your name?" 

The dragons speech confused him, Native Dragon? Divine Wind? None of this made sense.  
He can't remember anything previous to the fall.   
"Me? Uh," he was cut off by a man running full force into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs.   
"LADY YELLOW!" He bellowed, "What in the world is all the ruckus I heard?" He asked before laying eyes upon the boy. "Egads! Who is this knave?!" "Wait, Coran." "But..." "I said wait. We are talking now." "Yes, ma'am..."   
Attention went back to the boy, "So? Who are you?" 

"Well...Lance, I think." "You mustn't give me a vague noncommittal answer, say it clearly."   
"Sorry, but that's the best I can do. I can't remember anything else, just my name."   
Coran gave a quiet gasp, and Yellow spoke.   
"You speak the truth?" "Yes, ma'am."   
"... I see honesty in your eyes. But to have amnesia..."   
Coran brought Lance into a surprise hug, "I'm so sorry for your loss! You must be very confused!"  
He said, tears pooling in his eyes. 

 

"Uh, I can't breathe." "Oh! Wait a minute! Perhaps you're the Prince we've been waiting for!"   
Yellow leaned her head down to get a closer look at Lance. "Hmmm...You do have an air of nobility around you. You must've lost your memories in the fall. Coran, prepare a room for the Prince."   
"Right away." Coran dashed off out of the room. 

"Odd, I thought it was going to be a princess." 

-

Lance sat on the large, soft bed in his new room.   
Was it really alright for him to stay here? He doesn't remember anything, but he doesn't feel like a prince.  
He met the other servants, Rolo and Nyma.   
Rolo taught him about the fields. Apparently, farming was among the princely duties he now had.

"Good morning, Lady Yellow called you in to see her once you're finished with breakfast." Nyma said, leaving a tray of food on the bedside table.  
"Alright thanks, beautiful." Lance flirted, sending Nyma a wink as she left the room. 

After eating he made his way to the great dragons chambers. The grand castle was still a little overwhelming, it was large and fancy, plus a dragon being in the next room over didn't make it any less intimidating. 

"Excuse me? Yellow? You called me?"   
Lance said, getting the attention of the large dragon.   
"Ah, yes! I wanted to see how you were adjusting to the castle?" "It's a little overwhelming, but I think I'll get used to it with time." "That's good to hear. I was thinking-" She was cut off by a third party entering.  
"Excuse me." A woman said, as she approached the two of them.   
She was dressed in odd garbs, and her ears were pointed.   
Yellow cleared her throat, and started speaking in a grander tone than before. 

"And who, pray tell, is addressing me?"   
"I am Princess Allura, of Altea Kingdom. I shall be staying here in town starting today. Lady Yellow, I kindly ask for your guidance." 

Silence filled the room. If this was the princess than who was Lance?  
Allura's air of confidence faltered under the heavy silence.   
"Is something wrong?" "You are..the princess?" "That's right. I thought I sent a letter stating that I would be arriving today." 

Lance shared a panicked glance with Yellow, shifting closer to whisper to her. "I knew it wasn't me! I'm not fit to be a prince!" "Be quiet already! Even I can make mistakes!"   
"Um?" The two of them jumped slightly, focusing back on the new apparent princess.  
"So, you are the true princess, then? Well...How do I explain...This person here claimed to be the prince, despite having no corroborating evidence. We had never seen your face so we had no choice but to believe the troublemaker. " Lance looked up at Yellow, more panicked and embarrassed than he could ever remember being. Not that he can remember much.

Yellow whispered again, "Lance, will you stay at the inn for awhile?" "Of course, I mean, I wasn't supposed to be here anyway."   
"Please hold on a moment. Where will you go?" "I'll stay at the inn until everything's settled! I'm so sorry, princess." A soft smile graced her features. "There's no need for that. I believe everything happens for a reason. Lance, was it? Will you trade places with me, and serve as representative to this kingdom?"   
Lance froze, shocked at this sudden suggestion. Yellow seemed surprised as well. 

"Do you realize what you're saying?" She said, making unsure eye contact with the princess. "I am well aware, yes." "It's not a title you can just hand over to a stranger." "Can't I? I honestly don't think it's that important of a title. Of course, i'm not suggesting that we trade our actual names or jobs. Just..."   
Lance was lost, looking back and forth between Yellow and Allura. 

 

"Just what? What is it you're planning?" "Well, there's something that I wish to do. But I can't very well do it if  I'm busy running the town. So will you take on my responsibilities?" Yellow thought for a moment.   
A very long, tension filled moment. "I'll allow it. All powers and responsibilities of the princess will now go the prince, Lance." Finally, Lance spoke up. "Wait! Don't I get any say in this?!" "Well they were your responsibilities prior to this, anyway. Let's just say nothings changed and call it a day."   
"Please, Lance." Lance faltered looking at Allura and his tone softened. "I, alright. I'll do it." 

-

Yellow sat alone in her chambers, the sky above her darker than it's ever seemed before.   
There were no stars tonight.   
"He holds power I haven't seen in a long time. Could he bring them back?" 


End file.
